Bludgeon
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Bludgeon: 1997 - 2009 This particular hammerhead shark was born in the Pacific Ocean. Not much else is known about him until he was captured by the Foot and brought to the Shredder's personal palace in Japan. Bludgeon: 2009 - 2013 Bludgeon was given his name by Shredder after the shark was used in an execution demonstration for an "honored guest" of the Shredder, the newly appointed Ubu, Bane. The Shredder had learned that Bane had seen his mother eaten by sharks as a boy and sought to amplify Bane's discomfort by causing those memories to resurface. The meeting ended with Bane deciding to limit his future interaction with the Shredder, which was exactly what he intended. The shark was awarded well for the part he played in the event. Following that, Bludgeon would continue to be fed a regular diet of prisoners, traitors, and other enemies of the Shredder. Shredder sought to maintain Bludgeon's taste for human meat, but was careful not to overfeed him as he wanted his prized executioner always hungry for more. This constant hunger led to Bludgeon killing no less than five of his handlers in the five years he spent as the Shredder's deranged pet. Bludgeon was also used as an amplifier for interrogation purposes, such as the time he nearly ate Baxter Stockman when Shredder needed to be certain that the scientist hadn't created the Ninja Turtles. Bludgeon: 2013 - 2014 When the Shredder decided to spare Baxter Stockman's life, he did so to allow Stockman to create him a mutant army. Bludgeon was chosen to be part of the second batch of mutant experimental soldiers. The six animal batch was split among Baxter Stockman's own lab animals and the pets of Oroku family: Bludgeon, the falcon Koya, and the arctic fox Alopex. The pets of the Oroku clan needed to be primed for mutation and for several months were subjected to regular injections of a mental stimulant which gave them human-like intelligence and sentience prior to their full mutation later that year. Bludgeon: 2014 - 2016 Following his mutation, Bludgeon and Koya were sequestered from the other mutant animals. Shredder believed they should be trained in the method of the Foot and kept them in a secret part of the Foothold where they were trained by Shredder personally, as well as his elite inner circle. At some point during this, Bludgeon was asked to resume his duties as executioner and following the event, the shark expressed his disinterest in ever carrying out such a horrific chore again. As the Shredder had Tokka and Rahzar to fulfill those duties, he agreed to Bludgeon's request. As a way to recover from the mental trauma caused by this, Bludgeon went to the witch Kitsune for guidance and this changed his outlook. Bludgeon: 2016 - Present Bludgeon now operates with Koya, who he regards to be his dear sister. He is a loyal soldier of the Foot Clan, though he has many reservations. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Shredder named this shark "Bludgeon" not for the aggressive act or the club itself, but for the other (though admittedly similar) definition of getting one's way by force. The reason for this name was that in addition to using this shark to execute traitors and dispose of bodies, Shredder also used this shark for intimidation and interrogation purposes.Network Files: Bludgeon Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Hammerhead Shark Physiology: Bludgeon is a bipedal hammerhead shark of humanoid size and shape. ** Aquatic Adaptation: Bludgeon has aquatic attributes such as having both lungs and gills, eyes which enable improved visibility underwater, and several fins and a powerful tail which aid in swimming. ** Electroreception: Bludgeon's skin gives off a constant, slight electric pulse which he can use to locate objects around him. Furthermore, when placing his hand on a living being, Bludgeon can tap into their own electric field and use it to quickly assess their current condition (alive, dead, wounded, get a sense for their emotional state, etc). Bludgeon had used this ability to tap into the ki around him, awakening his spiritual awareness on an incredible level. ** Enhanced Agility: Despite his appearance, Bludgeon is very agile. ** Enhanced Bite: Bludgeon's bite strength is incredibly powerful and his teeth are also razor sharp. He has several rows of razor sharp teeth on each jaw, allowing him to eviscerate whatever he chomps down on. As teeth wear down or fall out, they are replaced as new ones soon grow. ** Enhanced Durability: Bludgeon's skin is much tougher than a human's. ** Enhanced: Endurance: Bludgeon can often sleep in 'micro-naps' while he is standing, walking, swimming or performing repetitive tasks. He often goes without sleep altogether for weeks at a time, gaining his required rest through deep meditation. ** Enhanced Healing: Bludgeon, like most mutants, heals very quickly. ** Enhanced Resilience: Bludgeon can take a great deal of punishment. His body bears several scars which were thought to have been surely fatal, only for Bludgeon to prove them all wrong in the long run. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Bludgeon can identify specific persons by their scent from a considerable distance, especially in the water. ** Enhanced Strength: Bludgeon strength is assessed to be Class IV. ** Tail: Bludgeon's tail is large and powerful. Outside of combat, he can use it to help support his weight and maintain balance. When fighting breaks out, Bludgeon's tail can easily bat away anyone who is foolish enough to try a sneak attack on him. Not only can his tail deal possibly fatal blows, it allows him to swim with incredible speed and agility. ** Speed Swimming: Bludgeon's swimming speed is 35 MPH (56 Km/h). * Occultist: Bludgeon is a practitioner of many occult practices such as astral projection, and Kuji-kiri. Kuji-kiri is an esoteric practice which, when performed with an array of hand "seals", incantations, and focus of one's ki allows healing, exorcism, and even more spectacular effects. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Bludgeon was trained since his mutation to become an assassin. To this end, he was taught to fight both with and without weapons and to think strategically so that he could weaponize anything. ** Combat Aura Reading: Bludgeon found a way to blend his martial skill with his electroreception. Through this, Bludgeon found a way to read an opponent's electric signature to interpret their attacks. Weaknesses * Pacifism: Bludgeon is not particularly aggressive anymore. He will fight if told to do so, but he honestly prefers to resolve conflict without violence. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bludgeon has a Threat Assessment ranking of 82, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Bludgeon * Character Gallery: Bludgeon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Mutanimal Category:Bald Category:Black Eyes Category:Asexual Characters Category:Grey Skin Category:Occultism Category:Class IV Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Fangs Category:Tail Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Star Citian Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat